1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-checkout system, for retail businesses, having a takeaway belt.
2. Background Information
General merchandise stores and retail grocery, supermarket, or food stores utilize retail purchase transaction terminals or checkout systems such as assisted and non-assisted (self) checkout systems (collectively, checkout systems) to consummate the purchase transaction.
FIG. 1 illustrates a self-checkout terminal suitable for use by a customer who wishes to purchase a small quantity of items, as will be described in more detail below. When larger quantities of goods are to be purchased a take away belt (or conveyor belt) is utilized. The belt, as depicted in accordance with the present invention, in association with FIGS. 2 to 5, will be described in detail below. However, it should be noted that the belt is located between the housing 11, adjacent the scanner 18 and the bag well 62 of the checkout of FIG. 1.
The use of a takeaway belt assembly with self-checkout equipment presents unique challenges related to the integration of the security scale with the belt assembly. One such challenge is the learning of new item weights.
A design objective for the takeaway belt self-checkout system is to present to the shopper a smooth and responsive system interface. The system should be supportive to the shopping operation, not obstruct it. Unfortunately, the detection of an unexpected weight for a regular item is one instance where intervention of the attendant is required. The attendant generally makes the determination that a new item weight exists versus an incorrect item has been substituted.
The behavior of the takeaway belt becomes integral to the resolution of this issue. FIG. 2 illustrates the typical takeaway belt assembly 100. The leading edge 102 of the takeaway belt 104 is protected by a hinged cover 106 that prevents small items from falling into the cabinetry. The cover 106 also provides a smooth transition from the scanner area 18 (FIG. 1) to the surface of the belt 104, and opens allowing service to be performed on the belt components. When the scale 16 (FIG. 1) detects an unexpected weight, the belt 104 is commonly reversed to bring the item back to the shopper for possible corrective action. It is at this point that the attendant commonly intervenes and approves the unexpected item weight as a new weight for the item. This commonly happens as a result of packaging changes, attached free items, etc.
When the belt 104 is reversed carrying the item back to the shopper, the event of the item interrupting a sensor 108 near the extreme leading edge 102 of the belt at which point the checkout stops the belt motor (not shown). Unfortunately, odd shaped items such as bottles may miss interrupting the sensor beam until several additional inches of belt travel have occurred. This often results in the item coming to rest partially on the belt cover 106, as illustrated in FIG. 3. This creates a problem when the attendant recognizes that the item on the belt is in fact a new weight variation for the previously known item and approves it. Unfortunately, because the item is resting partially on the cover, the scale is not supporting the full weight of the item. This results in an invalid weight being added to the security database for that item.
It would thus be advantageous to have a checkout system that alleviates the above-noted shortcomings and/or problems in current checkout systems.